Body Paint
by FaithDeanLove
Summary: God that's cold. Sakuraxfind out


Yay!!!! I'm getting my writing stories mojo back. Yata! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, so lawyers get back or i'll sik my rabid turtle on you. WAAAAWWW.

* * *

Sakura buried her face further in the gold pillow under her, her short pink locks fained around her. The room was a little cold and goosebumps rode on the exposed skin of her back, and she was glad for the blanket that covered her waist and legs.

Raising her head on it's side, she tried curling her body in a ball to heat herself up, but only got to twist her legs a little before hands larger than her own grabbed her waist and striaghtened out her body.

"Stop that, un," a male voice chided from above her, childlike in its quality. "You promised, un," he continued.

"If I knew I'd agree to this, I wouldn't have agreed," she snapped loudly, her voice muffled somewhat by the pillow.

Sakura shivered as warm hands covered her shoulders, and two tongues peaked out and licked her peach skin. _That's not fair_, Inner Sakura yelled, _and he knows it_. She mentally agreed with her and moaned at the tough texture and her breathe hitched as a warm breathe surrounded her ear.

"You would have agreed to anything I'd have said, un," he whispered smuggly. She could imagine his turquoise eye lighting up and the grin on his lips that came whenever he had her in these types of situations. A tongue slid along the shell of her ear and she forced the words out of her mouth to cover her moan. "For all I knew, you could have said you were leaving me for Kisume, and you were teasing me last night, and you know how I hate being teased," she growled out, her right hand itching to hit him with her abnormal strength.

He must have seen the warming signals, because the next thing she knew he was off her and continuing with his work. She shivered and almost missed the heat he was giving off, key word being almost.

She could feel the gooey texture glide its way across her back and flinched at the cold touch. "Deidara," she whined, squirming in discomfort.

Deidara just grinned and stealthily put one of his hands under the covers, his eyes switching from her head to his hands continuously. He dabbed some pink on her and cautiously brought his hands over in position to attack, paranoia forcing his eyes to stare hard at her head.

_She's defenseless_ , he thought, _nows the time to attack_. Grinning, with a mental battle cry his hand flew forward and landed on her butt, fondling it while the mouth on his hand's pink tongue licked her. Deidara's grin grew wider and his other hand grabbed her wrists, stopping the attack he knew would come.

"Deidara," she yelled, her left leg lashing out and hitting him on the side of his head. Whimpering, he fell to the floor, his hands clutching his head in agony.

Sitting up, Sakura glared down at him, her right hand twitching slightly. "You little pervert," she grounded out, her jaw clenched tightly and her teeth grounding against each other. Suddenly, his face was a hairs width from hers and she pulled back in surprise, her eyes widening at his angry face.

"What the hell was that for, un," he yelled, reaching out and shaking her body. "You can't just fondle me like that, you idiot," she forced out, wrapping her arms around him too stop his shaking. His ponytail was messy, and his face was turning a lttle red. Is that good for you, she wondered, watching his face get darker. "Well you didn't have to be such a -," Deidara stopped suddenly, his eyes cheering up and looking over her shoulder.

"What are you looking at," she muttered, turning her head to look over her shoulder and twistin her body around. "You'll love it, un," he cheered, his face perked up and an exciting grin on his lips.

The only thing on that wall was a full length mirror, which held him holding her. _The only reason we have that is because Deidara's so vain,_ she thought, chuckling at the irony

_I don't know what's got him so excited. All that was in the mirror was him hugging her. Naked. That's probably it_, Sakura thought fondly, _my little idiot pervert._

"I don't know what's so funny," she said, facing him. She glanced over her shoulder and continued, "there's nothing-."

She stopped dead, staring at the painting Deidara drew on her back. It was her on her hands and knees, him riding her from behind. _There's even word bubbles_, Inner Sakura yelled, horrified.

"You like, un."

Sakura faced him, her eyes shooting fire, and her body rigid. "Deidara," she growled, before springing at him.

* * *

Diedara is a total hotty.  
If you review I will be so happy that I'll give you the five hottest bischounens alive. 


End file.
